Weird
by FerryBerry
Summary: Sequel to 'Huh.' S2. Sam's understanding of his girlfriend's weirdness increases, though whether this is a good or bad thing, he can't decide.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All belongs to _Glee_ writers and creators.

**A/N:** I know a lot of people wanted me to make a Faberry through Sam's eyes fic, and I might do that once I finish some of my WIPs. Hope this at least holds you over. I just couldn't get this out of my head after repeated viewings of the sneak preview for tonight's episode.

**Spoilers:** Slight for 2x11; if you've seen the sneak preview, it won't be a big deal.

**Weird**

Sam hadn't thought about Quinn's weirdness, or really, Rachel Berry in general, for quite some time. He hadn't really needed to, what with that electric performance with Quinn at Sectionals and all. She'd looked at him with so much adoration in her eyes…he felt like it kind of made up for any special privileges Rachel got that he didn't. Because, well, when did Quinn ever look at Rachel that way?

That would be never. Because she still acted like she hated the girl's guts, and even though their makeout sessions had been fewer and farther between lately since all that crap that happened at Sectionals, Sam didn't really feel the need to worry about it. They were still hot when they did happen.

But today, all that stuff he'd been thinking about concerning Quinn's weirdness when it came to Rachel kind of came flooding back. It started with the sharp intake of breath, almost like someone hit her in the stomach, when Mr. Schuester said, "Rachel, Puck, haven't you guys been working on something? Why don't you give it a whirl?"

Sam turned immediately to his girlfriend, placing a cautious hand on her shoulder, and her hazel eyes flickered from the pair across the room to meet his eyes. She drew in a deep breath and blew it out, a small, pinched smile showing up on her lips to reassure him. He smiled back before her attention was grabbed away by a huff, and he turned to see what Rachel would say, too.

"Fine," she said sharply, and Puck started taking off his letterman right away. He was a little whipped. Quinn shifted in his peripheral vision. "As offended as I am by their presence here, I won't let anything get in the way of a performance."

She stood abruptly, shot one of those scary ass glares at the rest of the football players, and marched to the front while the Beiste and Mr. Schue took seats and Puck grabbed his guitar. While they were setting up with the band, Sam took a glance around.

Finn looked really pissed all of a sudden, but Sam had no sympathy. Seriously, the dude broke up with her. In Sam's book, that meant he had no right to be jealous. Of course, he couldn't talk to the guy about it since he was acting all high and mighty and…well, kind of slutty, if he was being honest. It was a little creepy.

Quinn shifted again, lifting her knees to straighten her thighs tight together and then putting her elbow on a knee, her chin on the palm of her hand. She seemed to do this when she was uncomfortable, he noticed. Like she was curling in on herself or something. He didn't get to dwell, because then Rachel started belting it.

One of Sam's favorite things about Rachel was her voice, though usually she presented things all dramatic and stuff and it kind of made him uncomfortable. This time, though, he had to admit she was being kind of sexy, looking out from under her hair with this whole bedroom eyes thing going on. It totally helped that her dress wasn't super bright like usual, and even though it had flowers on it, they weren't like Hawaiian shirt size or anything like that.

Also the cleavage on that dress was, like, perfect. So he didn't really want to tap that and he had a girlfriend? He was a guy with eyes, and Rachel was looking good. Puck looked like he totally agreed.

The badass was looking at the brunette like he just wanted to eat her up, which Sam couldn't help but smile at. The dude was really whipped by the little diva, and it was hilarious considering how scary he normally was.

Sam started to sway a little when they hit the chorus, Rachel smiling up at Puck with this special fondness she seemed to reserve just for him and heading toward their section of the room. Their voices sounded great together, and he was really getting into it, tapping his foot, when he realized he hadn't seen Quinn move once this entire time.

He looked over at her, and all that weirdness? He remembered it all of a sudden, because her eyes were tracking Rachel's every move, but not with her usual laser-like intensity. Her hazel eyes had gone soft, like they had that day he first noticed it, and this time it didn't go away so fast. Instead it lingered, her expression relaxing and going somewhere between pained and adoring, and Sam realized with sudden clarity that while Rachel stood at the front of the room, singing the last of the chorus with all her heart and soul like always, Quinn was looking at her with something a lot like longing.

A lot like desire. And he realized she never looked at _him_ that way.

Sam froze all movement then, taking a look at Quinn's clasped hands, almost like she was praying—he hadn't noticed her shifting positions there—and her desperately sad eyes as they followed Rachel back across to the piano. They flickered to Puck as he picked up his part, but it was only a fraction of a second, barely there to see. Sam only saw it because…well, he couldn't tear his eyes away. He'd never seen his girlfriend this open. So…vulnerable.

He was starting to realize when Rachel entered back into the song and Quinn sucked in a breath—sharp, like before, except this time like she was trying to clear the sound of her own breathing just so she could hear her sing better—that her weirdness wasn't just some mysterious part of her he couldn't figure out. It was really simple, and it was right there in front of him, and it wasn't easy for her at all, that weirdness. It was painful.

Sam suddenly wanted to hug his girlfriend, but he was too afraid of breaking her spell, of startling the wits out of her. And he also…well, he _didn't_ want to hug her, either. Because of what this all meant.

He was stuck there, not knowing what to do—torn between being comforting and being scared for his relationship—when the song ended and Puck and Rachel were laughing and slinging arms around each other while everyone clapped (even some begrudging football players), and Quinn jumped like she'd just been woken up from a really good dream. He guessed she had been.

She tightened her expression again, trying to get back to that coldness she was so good at, and Sam was suddenly just scared for both of them. He took her hand abruptly, and she looked up at him with surprise in her eyes, because he knew she forgot he was there. He smiled weakly, and fear flashed in her eyes when she realized exactly why. When he squeezed her hand again, though, she frowned in confusion. He couldn't really answer the question on her lips, however, because he didn't know the answer himself.

So Sam just shrugged, and smiled, and turned back to the front of the room. Quinn joined him a moment afterward in pretending to listen to the Beiste and Mr. Schue, and then she squeezed his hand, thanking him silently.

He didn't know exactly where this left them, or where this was going to go. The whole thing was just really weird. But Sam did know he was going to be there for Quinn, through thick and thin, so he squeezed right back, and she smiled.


End file.
